


bury a friend

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Daoko Sora, Horror, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Monster Hunter Axel, Monsters, Unsettling, Vampire Roxas, Zombie Xion, Zombies, this is my halloween spoopy fic uwu, yes im really using Daoko as a concept again fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: Axel is a Monster Hunter that stumbles upon Vampire Roxas with the full intent of killing him.However, things don't always work out the way they were planned.





	bury a friend

There’s a hidden door to the mansion at the edge of the woods. Most people who visited it were teenagers too drunk thinking it’d be fun to tempt the paranormal and get killed. There were a few ghost hunters who, with their discount machines could never find a lead and wound up leaving.

They all claimed not to see anything weird there. That it was a harmless old house, where nothing ever happened. A good way to scare kids and have fun on a Friday night.

But there was a reason why the rumor still lingered. A reason why no one tried to buy the house and the teenagers that once visited it weekly never returned after a black-out night. Because, while not _haunted_, the house wasn’t empty. Of that, Axel was all too aware of.

The mansion had a single room inhabited. A small, cramped bedroom in the attic, out of reach of the daylight that could have been salvation for some of the corpses fruitlessly laying down on the wake to the stairs. Axel sighed, ignoring the bodies as he reached out for his gun.

The reports from this part of the town had grown in the past few days. Missing girls and boys, the stack of papers growing in the chief’s office. Black-out drunks with bruises in their necks, scratches of rabid animals over their bodies. The increasing anxiety was beginning to haunt the town. Desperation was running thick, and it wouldn’t be long before it consumed itself trying to make out what was going on. Placing the blame on anything they could find, judging eyes and paranoia making them enemies of themselves.

Meanwhile, the real monster would be hiding away in the deepest shadows of the town, feasting on them.

Just the thought had Axel’s throat burning in bile. The grip on his gun tightened, breath becoming erratic. The smell of dried blood and rotting corpses filled his nose, pungent enough to make others dizzy and weaker men bend over with puke in their mouths.

If Axel wasn’t, it was merely how used he was to it. After years on the job, chasing after werewolves and demons, one learned to have resistance for a few things. Smell had been the toughest one to acquire.

When he finally reached for the door, he felt the blood underneath his skin boil with the familiar ache of scorn towards these creatures. His hands trembled in anger, as he reached for the knob. His gun as loaded, although it would likely be useless.

The reports painted an easy picture.

A vampire.

Silver bullets and holy water would be useless. The stake to the heart was old fashioned, but if the creature was still weak enough after hatching, it would do the work. That was his hope. If not…

He opened the door.

Standing there, underneath the moonlight that filtered through the chiffon curtains, was the monsters. Lithe body, and eyes blue as the moon that shone above them. Blond hair like a halo, framing a face so full of innocent it took Axel’s breath away for a second. Then contrast of red against his cheeks. A chopped up body laying at the small creature’s knees, as it sucked on a lifeless limb that barely had any color left. It took a bite out of the meat, chewing without acknowledging the fact Axel had entered its domain.

It took all of Axel’s will power not to let his guts come hurling out his own mouth.

The cocked the gun and pointed it at the monster. Most creatures would start crawling away, hissing in an attempt to scare him off.

This one didn’t.

“Too busy with your meal?” Axel asked with an arrogant grin on his lips. “Come on, you fucking parasite.”

He fired the gun. A screech tore through the vampire’s throat, rippling across the room. The glass in the windows shattered, and Axel jumped back. The black expense of the vampire’s wings stretched out, hiding away the moon from where Axel was standing. Pointy marble-like fangs appeared through the shadows of the vampire’s body, ready to bite unto anything. Axel shot away, smirking with glee at the pain the thing was in.

It may not kill it, but it was going to hurt and anger it. Good. It was always better to fight them when they were pissed. Let them feel as much pain and anger as he was.

Its claws ripped through the front of Axel’s shirt, just as he was backing away. Axel threw a punch, feeling cryptic pleasure when the bone cracked underneath his fist. The snarling continued, foam forming in the edges of the monster’s mouth. Bloodsucking fangs at mere inches from his face. Axel pushed forward, not bothering to notice how easy it had been to pin down the creature.

His rusty knife would do little to nothing to the vampire. They had insane healing powers. But that didn’t stop him from thrusting into the wrist of the monster before him, pinning him in place. A last shriek ripped through, and the vampire went still.

Axel breathed heavily, the rush in his veins finally dying down. From the pocket in his jacket, he took out the wooden stake, and with trembling hands, he brought it to the vampire’s chest.

“Any last words, you leech from hell?” he asked, heaving in ragged breaths. The creature’s eyes shifted slowly, locking gaze with Axel for a moment.

A strange pull tugged at Axel’s chest. Hazed blue eyes, unfocused and very much dead. But not the type he was used to seeing. He had seen vampires of all kinds. From those who had forsaken humanity, and those who were barely hanging on to it. He had learned to feed on the hatred or terrified glares they’d shoot him on the brink of death. Desperation as they struggled to fight for their undead life.

But this one…

That’s when something hit him in the back of the head.

“Get away from him!” a voice echoed. The vampire moved like a ragdoll out of his grip, and Axel looked up to find a small figure before him. “I-I won’t let you t-touch Roxas!”

It was a girl, holding up a baseball bat, ready to strike. The vampire was hiding behind her, unmoving and silent. The red anger inside the girl’s eyes intermixed with fear, made Axel flinch. Realization slowly dawned on him. She was protecting the vampire.

“Get away from it, kid,” Axel said slowly. “That _thing_ isn’t your friend.”

“You won’t hurt him,” the girl said, tears of panic spilling from wide brown eyes. Her hands were trembling on the bat. “I won’t _let you_ hurt him.”

“Hey, don’t point that thing at me,” Axel said. “I’m not the one who will suck your blood dry, friend.”

That didn’t seem to phase the kid. She stayed firm on her ground, body quivering but ready to fight. She had guts; he’d give her that.

“Sora!” she cried, startling Axel. “Sora! Help! Someone broke in!”

Axel was quick to turn around, unsure of what to expect. Were these kids in their right mind?!

“I’m trying to help!” Axel said. “That thing will eat the rest of the town if I don’t get rid of it!”

She frowned, hatred burning low in her eyes. Axel backed away, dread creeping up inside him. As if sensing his confusion, the girl took the opportunity to dash forwards in chances of getting a strike.

The girl was delusional. He had seen it a few times before. People who thought their loved ones were still there somewhere. They were people driven by tragedy, completely engulfed by the fact their precious someone had disappeared from this world. Holding on to a reanimated corpse, in an attempt to heal some kind of wound they still had in their hearts.

“As touching as this is,” Axel said, with a sigh. “I won’t let you get away with him.”

She swung the bat, which Axel dodged without a problem.

Fighting humans was always a hassle. Axel had to hold back so as to not deal a fatal blow by accident. And with a girl as frail as the one before him, he was fully ready to smack the bat away from her hand, and have her immobilized in a second.

That’s why, when the bat hit the wall, he hadn’t expected it to pierce a hole the size of a basketball. The girl was quick to bring the bat back to her body, and lunge towards him.

Her movements were precise and powerful. Axel struggled to keep up with her speed, dodging as many swings as he could. Her feet managed to come in contact with his stomach, as she kicked him towards the wall. He stumbled against the concrete wall, heaving as he realized: yeah. She was pretty strong.

The girl swung the bat, ready to hit Axel full on the face. Axel stopped it with his hands. The girl’s eyes widened in surprise and tried to back away.

“Yeah, I don’t think, sweet cakes,” Axel said with a smirk.

He pulled, trying to force the bat out of the girl’s hands-…

Just to tear her hands away from her body.

The girl didn’t even seem startled, just annoyed. She used her legs to kick Axel once more into the wall and took her hands and bat with her.

“Took you long enough!” she cried, running away from Axel.

“I was packing!” a boy’s voice came back. Axel’s eyes widened, as he saw the three…creatures run for the window. The boy was carrying a bag and tossed the girl another one. They were leading the vampire by a leash in his neck.

“Just hurry and let us get out of here!” she said.

The zombie jumped out the window, with the vampire close by.

“Shit,” Axel muttered, getting up and following them to the window. His ears were ringing, and his head was twirling around. The three of them were already down, running towards the woods. “You’re not getting away.”

He jumped.

By the time he got down to the ground, the three creatures were well into the forest. Axel was quick to start running, following them as close as he could. Luckily, for him, one out of three of them seemed to be considerably slower.

The last boy.

“Sora!” the zombie cried from afar.

It was easy to catch up to the little thing and have him pinned unto a tree. Which was strange. He struggled and moved in his arms, but the strength he had was almost non-existent. His mind went to remember any type of monster that he knew. There wasn’t. In fact, the boy didn’t show signs of rotting, blood, or fangs.

“…Wait,” Axel said. “You’re human?”

“…Don’t hurt them,” the boy begged. “Please…”

From his collar, he was yanked backward. He was thrown unto the ground, and he coughed loudly. When Axel opened his eyes, he was met with the strangest sight he had seen.

The vampire was protecting the human. Still naked, and a leash around his throat, going feral as he snarled at Axel. It didn’t move, no ill intent to do anything other than to make sure the boy was safe.

“Roxas! You’ll get hurt!” the boy cried, trying to push the vampire away.

“Touch them and you’re dead,” the zombie said stepping in front of both boys, using her body as a shield. The glare shone brightly in her eyes, as her bat was held high. Hoodie, short shorts, and bare feet. If she hadn’t already kicked his ass thoroughly, he would have laughed at her attempts to be terrifying.

Axel let his head fall back unto the ground, throwing his arms to the air.

“I give up,” he said with a sigh. “You’re all just, way too weird.”

It did nothing to ease the worries of any of the three creatures, but Axel meant it. Dealing with a monster that had a conscience? Yeah, he was not playing that game. Not today.

They left the town, and Axel decided just to leave that messy job to another monster hunter. Maybe if they ran into Larxene, they’d be taken care of. That bitch liked messy.

* * *

Unfortunately, he ran on them again.

After a mission to get rid of a banshee that was haunting the nearby lake, in fact. A last patrol around the edges of the town, just to make sure that the screeching woman’s spirit wasn’t still lingering around. Which eventually lead him to the cemetery, which in turn lead him to the strange three digging through graves with their bare hands.

“You know,” Axel said, resting his weight on the rifle he was carrying. The three of them turned towards him. “I don’t think that’s very polite to the dead.”

“Oh, _you_ are one to talk,” the zombie replied, rolling her eyes. She continued to dig through the ground, as the boy was quick to wave at him with a smile.

“Excuse me, I don’t go around harassing tombs,” Axel pointed out.

“Yeah, but you’re bothering me _and_ Roxas,” she said, shooting a glance towards the vampire by her side. “That’s being rude to the dead.”

“Eh, fair,” he said with a shrug.

He turned to stare at the vampire who, as he’d come to realize, was pretty much unresponsive on most occasions. Lucky for him, though, the vampire was actually dressed this time. Nothing more than a large white shirt with holes in the back to let the little bat wings stretch and ripped black jeans, but it was better than butt naked. The leash on his neck was still there, which caused Axel to chuckle.

“So, give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you two right now,” Axel said, dismissively.

The zombie didn’t bother to stop digging.

“Because it would be a bother?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Besides, it’s not like we’re doing anything wrong.”

“Yeah, you’re not fooling anyone with that,” Axel said. “I’m pretty sure grave robbing isn’t exactly legal.”

“Feel free to take me to the police,” she replied. The annoyance in her words dripped like venom. “But I’m _pretty_ sure they’d have more urgent matters than me trying to find a new leg.”

“What about him?” Axel shot the vampire a look. “_Killing_ is certainly a bigger offense than searching for a new leg.”

The vampire’s wings twitched. Axel grimaced at how unnatural it looked.

“Cry me a river, he hasn’t killed anyone,” the zombie said, rolling her eyes. Then, she muttered. “That’d make everything so much easier…”

“You expect me to believe he’s still alive without eating people?” Axel asked.

“Vampires don’t need to eat people to live,” the zombie replied. “He needs two pints of blood every two weeks…Donations can cut it out- Found out!”

Axel watched with grotesque amusement as the little girl ripped the leg of the corpse with her bare hands. It was bigger than her other leg, but she didn’t seem bothered by it. Instead, she reached for her bag and took out a sewing kit. Her hands began working on the leg, cutting and arranging as if it were cloth. The dried-up blood was turning into puss, and the half-rotten flesh was so unpleasant to smell he wondered how the other human even stood it.

“How are you okay with this?” Axel asked the boy.

“What do you mean?” the boy asked.

“Sora is a Daoko,” the zombie commented, admiring her work on the leg. The needled began sewing into her own moldy thigh, connecting without problems. “He’s used to this, even before we turned.”

“A what?” Axel asked.

“You’re a monster hunter but you don’t know what a Daoko is?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “Lame.”

The zombie got up, showing off her handy work. Sora smiled at her, jumping in excitement.

“It looks great, Xion!” Sora exclaimed. “You’re getting so good at it.”

“Thanks,” Xion replied, a flushed smile on her lips. “What do you think, Roxas? Does it look good?”

The vampire didn’t answer. All it did was stare soullessly at the zombie, reaction null as the girl smiled.

“No reply, huh?” Xion asked with a dejected smile.

“He’s not there,” Axel said. “I told you, he doesn’t remember. Whatever he was before, he’s no longer it.”

“They said the same thing about me,” Xion replied. Axel flinched. “But I’m me. Right here. Right now. Because these two dummies believed in me!”

Her hands went to pet the hair of the two boys. Axel had witnessed first-hand just how powerful her touch was. Enough to send him through flying through walls, and almost break his bones. But here she was, ever so gently touching the boys’ hair. Light feather fingers, and softness in her eyes.

“Roxas is still in there,” Sora assured. “I can feel it! And I’m not leaving him behind! Not ever!”

Xion chuckled.

“And I’m not leaving my family behind,” she said. “I’m pretty sure they’d both die if I’m not there to protect them!”

Yeah, that was definitely true. But Axel still looked with skepticism at the three of them. His eyes then traveled to the vampire, unsure of what to think. They said he hadn’t killed anyone, but that was hard to believe. Vampires thrived on fresh blood, and he had seen countless go mad for it. They’d claim that preserved blood was disgusting and they couldn’t live just on that. Was that the reason why he seemed so lifeless? No. It was something else. But he couldn’t quite place what it was.

The little wings twitched again, and the vaguest hint of a sparkle formed in the vampire’s eyes. _Cute_. Like a puppy.

He quickly erased the thoughts, getting up and sighing.

“You three are really something else,” he said. “Try not to get caught by other Hunters though. They’re not as nice as me.”

A chuckle. But this time it didn’t come from the zombie.

It came from the vampire.

Axel could only stare, as the fickle smile danced around pure white fangs. Filled with a sweet mischievousness, that had him gaping. Then, a cute pink tongue poked out and he was gone.

“See ya!” he managed to say without his words trampling over.

It wasn’t until he was way out of sight from the three strange ones, that he let himself smile.

What had Xion called him? Roxas, wasn’t it?

* * *

After a quick search through the Hunter’s handbook, he realized that they, yeah, Daokos were, in fact, a thing that existed, and Hunters were more or less familiar with. But finding one was both rare, and unwelcomed. 

** _Daoko_ ** _: A human with the natural talent for magic and a strong link to the supernatural. Their soul attracts monsters, which causes them to be an easy target. Not recommended to engage. _

Maybe that was why Axel was prone to run into them. After all, it was his job to follow monsters and monsters, apparently, just liked to follow Sora around. For a moment, he wondered how he had managed to survive fifteen years of being chased around creatures of all types. However, he quickly remembered Xion’s grotesque rotten meat and Roxas’ soulless eyes.

Sora had survived, sure. But his siblings had not.

That thought left a bitter taste on his mouth.

He decided the best way to get rid of it, was to drown himself in work again. Luckily for him, Zexion sent him a request made by a nearby town. A gnome infestation that needed to be taken care of. Good. An old fashion gnome-murdering spree would suit his foul mood.

Contrary to what people thought of gnomes, they were viciously hideous creatures. They hid like parasites in the suburban lifestyle, blending in until no one suspected a thing. They’d feed on anything, those gluttonous bastards. They first started with pests, like rats and squirrels. Once they got rid of that, they started devouring bigger things. Dogs. Cats. They eat them leaving behind only splatters of blood and broken bones.

And then, they’d start with humans.

A well-fed gnome was stronger than grown men, with teeth as sharp as knives and countless in their mouths they protruded out. The snarling beasts would crawl unto anything and try to eat it.

Good thing Axel was well trained for taking care of them. And he thoroughly enjoyed ripping their teeth out and watch them squirm uselessly without their biggest strength to defend themselves with.

On a puddle of blood, teeth scrambled to his side, as he twirled his Chakrams around. That’s how Xion found him. 

“Axel!” she screamed, quick to reach for him as she stumbled forward. “Help!”

Help?

Axel turned to stare at Xion with confusion. The girl was heaving, legs shaking. He couldn’t tell if she was hurt or not, since her body was always on the verge of falling apart. But the look of pure fear in her eyes told him that something was _wrong_. He searched all over for an explanation, but all she could do was blab around.

“Wait,” he said, looking around. “Where’s Roxas?”

“H-he got captured!” she cried. “By a Hunter!”

“What about Sora?” Axel asked, already getting up, voice shaking slightly.

All Xion could do was shake her head. Axel clenched his fists, irritated by the situation.

The logical thing to do would be to leave. A Hunter’s job was to chase around monsters. And, under all definitions, Roxas _was_ a monster. Hell, Axel was a Hunter. He should be threatening Xion, probably even kill her. He knew how. A bullet to the head would do the trick. There was a gun in his left pocket. Doing it would be easy.

“Come on, pipsqueak,” Axel said, reaching for his Chakrams that laid on the ground. “We’re getting your brother back.”

Xion nodded, quick to follow behind Axel. She took them to an abandoned church, to which she trembled in worry.

“Vampires aren’t really hurt by the church, you know?” he said, eyeing at her with confusion.

“They don’t?”

“Your brother is a vampire and you don’t even know that?” Axel asked.

“He just recently turned!” Xion exclaimed. “And we don’t want to push him when he’s so weak!”

At the memory of being kicked in the stomach by that same vampire, Axel was very tempted to deny Roxas being weak. But something had to be off if he Roxas was so easily caught by a Hunter. Vampires were one of their strongest opponents. They sometimes needed entire raids just to get rid of one.

When Axel looked through the doors, to see what was going on, he immediately cursed.

Of course, it had to be _Larxene_. Out of all of them, it had to be _her_.

“How did you even bump into her?!” Axel asked as he watched her from outside.

“Sora wanted to make friends with a demon,” Xion sighed. “The same demon she was hunting down. Then she attacked Sora and Roxas-…You know how he gets.”

“Yeah, I know,” Axel sighed. “Is he okay by the way? Sora, I mean.”

“Not sure…” she replied, lower lip wobbling in worry. “The demon…it took him with him. I have no idea where he is.” 

“You’ll find him,” Axel assured her. “Let’s focus on helping Roxas right now.”

He entered the church, leaving Xion behind.

“Leave him, Larxene,” Axel said, his footsteps echoing inside the church.

He had to fight back the urge to puke, just from the sight. Roxas was crucified on the cross that hung heavy on top of the altar, with Larxene casually opening wounds on his chest. Axel realized what Xion meant, as he neared more and more.

The wounds weren’t healing. They just kept on bleeding in molten dried up blood, running and dripping unto the floor below them. Was Roxas not drinking enough blood?

“Why should I?” she asked with a snarl. “And why do _you_ care?”

“He is my prey,” he said. “I should be the one to cut him up, don’t you think?”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you be all chummy with the zombie,” Larxene replied. “Tell the truth, Lea. Or, I’ll continue cutting up this pretty little bat.”

She threw the knife at Roxas, piercing him right through the stomach. Axel watched with hidden horror as the white shirt he had been using was stained completely. Roxas’ empty eyes didn’t even react, he laid motionless on the cross.

“You having fun?” Axel asked with a raised eyebrow.

“As if,” Larxene huffed, glaring at Roxas. “I’ve had more fun cutting up a vegetable…Why isn’t he reacting?!”

Axel wondered that same thing.

“Ugh! This is boring!” Larxene took another knife and launched into Roxa’s face. It went through his left eye. Thick blood fell from it, but Roxas still laid without panic or pain visible through. “When he protected that stupid boy, I thought this would be more fun! I should have just exorcised the demon. That would have been better than…this.”

“There’s a gnome infestation on the suburbs,” Axel said. Larxene looked up, devilish glee in her eye. “I already wiped the west part, but up north is still _swarming_ with the little fuckers.”

“So?” she asked, trying not to show her excitement.

“Wanna trade?” he asked. “I’ll take care of the bloodsucker, and you can jank out the teeth of a couple gnomes.”

Larxene pretended to think it through. But really, with Axel knowing her as well as he did, he knew it wasn’t really a tough decision. Like a kid on Halloween, she was trying her best to act like she didn’t want to, although it showed in the way her feet were bouncing up and down.

“Alright, but just because this is super lame,” she replied, handing Axel a knife. It was covered in vampire blood – which is highly _poisonous_ to humans and the bitch knew it damn well – and headed out. “But if I catch your little chums again, I won’t leave so easily, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Axel said, tossing the knife away. “Leave before I tell Marluxia about the flower thing.”

“Tell someone about that, and I will kill you myself,” Larxene glared.

“A pleasure as always,” Axel said drily.

She left.

“Are we safe?” Xion asked after a while, heading inside the church.

“Yeah, don’t worry about her,” Axel said, reaching to help out Roxas. “She might be creepy. But won’t get into fights she can’t win.”

“So, you’re strong?” she asked, reaching to take out the knives from Roxas’ body.

“More than her, at least,” he replied. “That’s why I was surprised she captured Roxas.”

They finally got the vampire down. Axel examined the body, concerned at the lack of healing that was occurring. The cartilage of the bat wings was completely torn, and the wounds weren’t closing. Vampires often wouldn’t die from injuries like this, but Roxas was a strange case. No vampire should act like him.

“…He doesn’t eat,” Xion said.

Axel turned towards her.

“What do you mean he doesn’t it?”

“He doesn’t eat!” Xion repeated, distress clear in the way she was trembling. “We’ve tried everything! But he doesn’t want to eat! He won’t feed off Sora because he’s scared of hurting him. He can’t feed off me, and he doesn’t kill anyone! We even tried injecting corpses with blood, and that almost worked but…You had to go ahead and ruin it.”

“Me?!” Axel asked.

“You barged on him eating,” Xion said, narrowing her eyes into a glare. “He _hates_ it when we see him eat! He gets self-conscious.”

Self-conscious?

Axel kneeled down, reaching to check for any more wounds. He was not good at healing others, really. His entire life he had trained to kill monsters, not help them. But no matter how much it went against his training; he couldn’t just leave Roxas like this. He _had_ to do something.

Just when he was reaching to check the back of the head, he felt something. The little vampire was sniffing the air. More specifically, sniffing Axel’s neck. Little snarls came from his mouth, which he vaguely recognized. It was a softer, quieter version of those he had encountered in full-fledged vampires when they were starving. Though, he didn’t remember the sounds being so _cute_.

Maybe it had to do with the way Roxas’ eyes were shining ever so slightly, like a puppy asking for a treat.

“You wanna eat?” he asked softly.

Roxas nodded. His little fangs were shining through, as he licked them softly. Xion looked at him worriedly.

“You don’t have to do this, Axel,” she said. “We’ll find another way. I have a pint of blood in my bag…Maybe he’ll try to eat this time?”

“As long as he doesn’t take too much, I don’t see why he shouldn’t,” Axel replied, unbuttoning his shirt. “With fangs that small, I doubt he’ll make any real har- Ouch!”

Roxas bit him in the finger, without drawing blood, and then hissed. Although it was supposed to be intimidating, Axel found it oddly endearing.

“Roxas!” Xion was quick to chastise. Axel doubted the vampire could understand her, but he appreciated the effort.

“Just eat before I change my mind,” Axel said, offering his neck to Roxas.

The bite definitely hurt. More than a needle through the skin, at least. But Axel had dealt with worse than a vampire drinking his blood, so he stayed quiet while Roxas fed. The metallic smell rummaged in the air, and the more time passed, the dizzier Axel got. It felt strange to feel the mouth moving on his neck, drinking and gulping from Axel as if it were some delicious treat.

But perhaps, he could get used to it.

“That’s it,” Xion said, stepping between the two of them after a minute. “That’s a whole pint, you have to let go of him.”

Reluctantly, they pulled apart.

Roxas lapped his lips and fingers, trying to catch as much blood as he could. It was clear he _really_ liked the taste. Kitten licks cleaned up all the mess, and Axel watched with fascination as Roxas’ wounds closed before his eyes. The pale skin turned a bit brighter and smiled against the blood he was consuming. With slow, quiet blinks, Roxas opened his eyes. That’s when Axel’s surprise grew, watching the strangest thing happen.

The light in Roxas’ eyes was starting to shine. Ever so slightly, but it was there. Both Xion and Axel could tell. And then, Roxas muttered the first thing Axel ever heard him say.

Bathed in the pale blue moonlight, clothes torn in gashes, and the corner of his lips still painted in the remains of blood. He looked both angelical and demonic, and Axel couldn’t help the feeling of utter admiration that pooled his heart. 

“You should have killed me,” Roxas said.

“I tried,” Axel replied.

The tiniest hint of a smile appeared on the vampire’s face. It was so _cute_. 

And with that, Axel knew he was whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> my first "long" akuroku fic lol. i wonder what will come out of this. i was a bit excited for being able to write a story like this. im not entirely sure if this was good or just self-indulgent, but either way i had fun with it! let's see if i manage to write stuff later this week to continue it. follow me @lolicoded if u wanna see me fantasize abt vampire roxas


End file.
